


At the Shrine of Friendship

by megSUPERFAN



Series: Children of the Barricade [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courfeyrac is a treasure, Death of Gavroche, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marius's Debt to His Father, but it's okay for now, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megSUPERFAN/pseuds/megSUPERFAN
Summary: After Marius is hurt at the barricade, Courfeyrac realizes there's something his friend isn't telling him. There are too many thoughts in Marius's head, and someone needs to listen.
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Gavroche Thénardier, Courfeyrac & Marius Pontmercy, Marius & Gavroche
Series: Children of the Barricade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663738
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	At the Shrine of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the book-version of events, although the movie has influenced my thoughts on the relationship between Courfeyrac and Gavroche.

Courfeyrac tried to focus on anything besides the lifeless child, but his eyes kept returning to Gavroche, and so much _denial_ went through him that his hands actually shook.

_He will wake up. He will open his eyes._

_He will come back._

But no- the boy was dead. _Dead._ Courfeyrac took a breath and tried to focus on other things- Combeferre handing the gathered cartridges to Enjolras and reaching to take- _Oh, Gavroche..._ to take Gavroche from Marius's arms.

All this time Marius had said nothing, and suddenly Courfeyrac noticed his friend's head. "You're bleeding." Marius blinked. Courfeyrac stepped forward, catching the eye of Combeferre, who bore the child's body and inclined his head toward Marius- _Could you please…_

Courfeyrac nodded and took Marius by the arm. "You should sit down. You aren't badly hurt, are you?"

Marius shook his head. Courfeyrac's concern was growing, but he tried not to let it show as he took off his cravat, fashioning it in a sort of bandage. The wound wasn't deep, and only a little blood showed through after Courfeyrac was finished.

"Marius?" Still no answer. Courfeyrac tried to swallow his rising fear. "Marius, say something, please. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

If this had been any other circumstance, Courfeyrac would have left his friend alone, but he was worried. "You aren't acting like yourself." Marius remained silent. Courfeyrac waited a minute before venturing to talk again. "There's too much on your mind, isn't there." He suspected there was always too much on Marius's mind.

Marius inhaled slowly. "Yes, there is."

"I don't suppose you could tell me?"

"I don't know."

"It's not healthy to keep your thoughts to yourself all the time like this. Don't you tell anyone anything, Marius?" Marius shut his eyes for a moment, but he didn't offer any names, and Courfeyrac didn't press further, waiting.

"My father died. It was years ago." Marius almost seemed to be talking to himself. Courfeyrac listened, a little surprised by this sudden confidence. "There was a promise he asked of me. A man had saved his life at Waterloo, and he laid it upon me to help the man however I could."

"Your father fought at Waterloo?" Marius nodded, and Courfeyrac smiled a little. "That's why you are a Bonapartist."

"Yes."

"And the man, Marius? Your father's savior?"

A sort of pain filled Marius's face. "He is the father of Gavroche." By the time Courfeyrac had found words, Marius had continued. "Courfeyrac, I tried to save his son."

"Marius-"

"I have failed to keep my promise to my father, and now I shall die. Courfeyrac, what will he say to me?"

_Oh, Marius._ Courfeyrac took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Do you think that your father will forgive you for trying your best?"

Marius's voice was soft. "I think he would."

"Then it is you, Marius, who will not forgive yourself?" Courfeyrac asked gently. He touched his friend's hand. "For what it's worth, I will argue your case when you meet him."

The faintest of smiles crossed Marius's face. "Thank you."

"Gavroche will, too, you know."

No reply.

"Marius?"

"I know."

* * *

_"Courfeyrac untied his cravat and with it bandaged Marius's brow... Marius was disturbed with regard to what his father was about to say to him."_

_~ Mortuus Pater Filium Moriturum Expectat, Les Miserables_


End file.
